Khalai
Daelaam |strength= |capital=*Aiur (?–2500) *Shakuras (2500–) |language=Khalani |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active, part of the Daelaam }} The Khalai (not to be confused with the Khalai Caste) are protoss which follow the Khala.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. They are alternatively referred to as "Aiur protoss"2015-09-13, Protoss Faction Lore. Blizzard Press Center, accessed on 2015-10-10 or "Templar"Brooks, Robert. "Ascension." (Oct. 1, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Ascension Accessed 2015-10-02. (not to be confused with the Templar Caste), as a means of distinguishing them from other kindreds. History The Khala brought the protoss out of the Aeon of Strife and in time led to the foundation of the Protoss Empire. While the Dark Templar refused to submit to the Khala and were banished from Aiur as a result,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. the Khalai nevertheless remained united and at relative peace.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. After the fall of Aiur, the Khalai, now refugees, fled the planet en masse to Shakuras, the adopted homeworld of the Dark Templar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. They cooperated with the Dark Templar against the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. Their arrival was not without conflict, however. A legion of Khalai followed Judicator Aldaris in a revolt against Matriarch Raszagal – a revolt that was swiftly put down when Dark Prelate Zeratul, Praetor Artanis and Sarah Kerrigan returned.Raszagal: "Congratulations, Executor. Your success has brought us the promise of hope against the Zerg. However, we face a new threat within our own ranks. In your absence, Judicator Aldaris and an entire legion of Khalai survivors from Aiur have begun an open revolt against us." Zeratul: "By the gods, this is ill news indeed! Why would Aldaris betray us so?" Raszagal: "He and his ilk believe that it was wrong to have abandoned Aiur and consorted with our people. Their prejudices have driven them to perpetuate the Conclave's sins against us! Even now, Aldaris and his loyalist templar forces are preparing to attack our Citadel." Artanis: "I can scarcely believe this. As if the Zerg were not enough! Matriarch, are you certain of this?" Raszagal: "All too certain, young templar. Executor, as Matriarch of the Dark Templar and custodian of this world, I hereby order you to terminate Judicator Aldaris, and quell this untimely uprising without delay! There will be no dissent among us while the Zerg are poised to strike!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. In turn, the Khalai were the subject of much hate from the Fist of Ulrezaj – a dark templar extremist group seeking to remove the Khalai from Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode II: "Hung Jury" (in English). 1999-03-05. StarCraft Map Archives In the aftermath of the Brood War, Hierarch Artanis struggled to keep the protoss a unified people. However, deep rooted tensions between the Khalai and Dark Templar drove a return to tribalism.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. By 2505, Khalai culture was in a state of flux, at least in part due to the loss of their caste system. The reclamation of Aiur was the one common goal both Nerazim and Khalai possessed, so to this end, Hierarch Artanis led the Golden Armada in an effort to reclaim the protoss homeworld. However, the invasion was thrown into awry with the revealed presence of Amon, who corrupted the Khala.2014-11-07, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Campaign Overview. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-13 Culture The Khala is the defining trait of Khalai culture. With their highly advanced technology and potent psionic abilities, the Khalai have long considered themselves the most powerful species in the known galaxy. Khalai are more demonstrative than the Nerazim in regards to the display of emotions.Todd, Hugh. "“Lens of the Void”." (April 25, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Lens of the Void Accessed 2013-04-26. However, their culture is more monolithic. Prior to the Great War, Khalai under 300 years rarely had any significant political positions. Artanis, who was 262 years old during the , was considered young, despite his powerful military position.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Female Khalai rarely attain positions of power. They are rare among the Templar Caste and were never part of the Conclave.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. ]] If the Khalai have a weakness, it's their difficulty in accepting change. The tenets of the Khala form a rigid path, and the Khalai are loath to deviate from it in fear of losing all they have built. Since the disbandment of the Conclave and formation of the Hierarchy, some Khalai have accepted the Nerazim as their kin, but old hatreds still remain beneath the surface. Khalai Religious Principles * Dae'Uhl ("Great Stewardship") * Khala ("Path of Ascension") Trivia It has been commented that, from a development perspective, the Khalai are "baseline protoss," and are the branch people generally associate with the protoss race as a whole.2014-12-01, BlizzCon 2014 LotV Lore Community Corner Discussion with James Waugh. YouTube, accessed on 2015-04-03 The Khalai logo is labeled as "Templar" in its corresponding artwork. However, as it differs from the StarCraft II Templar Caste decal, and a correspondent design document uses "Templar" as a synonym for the Khalai, this appears to be the kindred's symbol. References * Category:Protoss kindreds